


Prompt - Old man Rex, possessions.

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Rex doesn't have many things.





	

Rex didn’t have a lot. There wasn’t much to hold onto. They kept what was practical, useful. Sentiment really didn’t come into. 

Or at least that’s what he told himself. 

He kept his armour, or bits of it anyway. He had to admit he couldn’t wear all of it any more. Bits were… a bit tight. And his knees were starting to ache in the mornings. He was getting old. 

They all were. They really weren’t cloned to live this long. 

In lei of the possessions they didn’t have, they told each other stories. The stories of Ahsoka and Anakin, of battles and of the brothers they’d fought with and lost. The stories became their possessions, told and repeated until the stories became something almost tangible, grooves in their minds, muscle memory on their tongues. 

There was comfort in that. In holding on, in not letting anyone or thing be forgotten.


End file.
